A Dream Among Friends
by Notsalony
Summary: Dream a little dream for me.


**A Dream among Friends**

**By Notsalony**

**Note: Okay this is another lovely one off. And it's for Katsuyo's Valentine's Challenge, as well -smiles- This one is in Challenge number one, and for phrase number 2.**

**2 - "Since we were little, I've been incorrigibly in love with you"**

**Now I racked my brain and FINALLY came up with a lovely little thing for this. Season two of Hexed, and if you don't know about Hexed, I suggest you read the heading of "[url=http:/yaoi./view/510424/] Of Nephelim and Incubi[/url]", it explains the basics of the story line the best, had a lovely scene where Tom dreams about Leon and we all figure out he's gay. Well with a bit of tweaking and some fun on my part... I could work this phrase in very nicely... I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Tom looked at himself in the mirror. His cloths weren't too far out of fashion these days. Though his jeans weren't as baggy as they could be... He pulled his shirt off of his body and looked at his body. Looking himself over, trying to find that fatal imperfection that made people see him as someone undesirable. He bit his lip and went to the door and locked it. Nothing worse then being caught naked these days, peopled laugh at him even more then they do now.<p>

He went back to the mirror and dropped his jeans and boxers. He looked down at his flaccid member. He gave a small sad sigh. He looked at himself and sighed again, maybe he'd feel better after a nap. He turned and went to his bed, not caring to get dressed. His roommate hadn't been back in weeks, so maybe he could just sleep here for awhile and not worry.

Curling up under his comforter Tom sighed and laid back. Life felt so messed up since Cassy vanished and that Malachi showed up. And then Leon left to save Ella. Leon... god he missed Leon. He sighed again and tried to just relax. His eyes close as his mind slips, images of Leon in his mind's eye as he passes into unconsciousness.

Sunlight slowly streams through soft tree branches, dancing in the breeze. Slowly the lazy light finds a basket of grapes and strawberries. The light plays on their skins as a hand comes near. The hand picks up a grape and brings it to Tom's lips.

"You look hungry." Leon's voice carries his laugh as he pushes the grape into Tom's mouth.

"I am... but not for grapes." Tom blushes as Leon smiled down at him.

"Oh, and just what would you be hungry for?" Leon leaned in close and licked the grape's juice from Tom's lips.

"Oh... MORE OF THAT..." Tom wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled up at his best friend.

"Good." Leon leaned in and kissed his friend gently and then pulled back. "It's nice to see you smiling again." He grinned back at his friend's joyful smile.

"You know... since we were little, I've been incorrigibly in love with you." Tom toyed with imaginary lint on his shirt.

"I'm such a prat for not noticing sooner." Leon lay down next to Tom and snuggled. Their school suits seeming so out of place in this field.

"Not that I didn't... want you to... I just... figured... you wouldn't... want me..." Tom blushed again and looked away.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"I'm a bloke... and kind of have something the girls you usually go for don't..." He gave a goofy smile.

"Oh... and what would that be?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Um my bits." Tom laughed at him.

"Their different? Oh I just have to see..." Leon started trying to open Tom's pants.

"Gerr off!" Tom laughed and tried to defend himself.

"I want to look... just a peek." Leon gave a cheeky smile as he tore into Tom's pants.

"Hey..." Tom's voice died as Leon looked him in the eye, his hands on Tom's fly, but his eyes locked on Tom's. Something passed between them and they came together, lips latching on to one another. Lovers seeking out their mate in a great need. Neither caring what they must look like, brazenly making out in this field under this glorious tree.

Mouths opened in heated panting, giving way to tongues exploratively darting into one another as their passion grew. Heated groping developed out of passionate desires. Soon cloths were being removed and torn away. Leaving bare flesh in the day light sun. Soon Tom lay on his back in the grass in naught by this boxer-briefs and Leon in his school shirt.

"You know I love you." Leon said as he looked down at his dearest friend.

"You're jus..."

"No. I mean it." Leon leaned in and gave Tom a deep kiss on the lips. "Now I'm curious as to these bits you keep talking about..." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled down at Tom. "Lift up, yeah?" Tom nodded and lifted up as Leon pulled his last shred of clothing off of his now naked flesh.

"It doesn't look bad... does it?" Tom looked down at his body, seeing it as he always did. Not good enough for anyone.

"Not bad? It's perfect." Leon's hand deftly found Tom's limp cock and began to tease and to stroke. In mere minutes Leon had Tom begging and moaning there in the field.

"THANK YOU!" Tom moaned out, so close to orgasm.

"No need to thank me yet." Leon leaned in and blew soft air across Tom's hard prick. "I've not really done anything worthy of thanks." He leaned in close and tugged at Tom's foreskin with his lips. "But I will." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he captured Tom's cock head.

"Oh... oh... OH! GOD LEON! OH!" Tom began panting now. The pressure of Leon's sucking getting more intense by the second. He pulled off and gave a toothy grin.

"God Leon?" Smirking he looked up at Tom. "I think I can get used to that. God Leon, deity of blow jobs." He smirked as he went down on Tom again.

"Oh fuck... yes... YES!" Tom threaded his fingers through Leon's hair and panted as he road his friend's throat. Mentally blessing whatever god had heard his deepest pair to bring this pleasure, this bliss to him. He was close. He knew he'd cum and he tried to warn Leon. "Uh... Le... Leon... I'm... I'm... oh fuck yes! I'M CLOSE!" He screamed out as he lay there naked more then half way down his friend's throat. Leon pulled back and smiled.

"Which do you want, to cum on me or in me?" Leon's eyes twinkled with wicked delight.

"Wha...?" Tom panted, looking down to where Leon was jerking him off with slow strokes.

"In my mouth or on me face and hand?" Leon clarified as he kept on stroking Tom's cock. Smirking to himself at the way that Tom seemed trapped in his indecision.

"In..." Tom squeaked out just before Leon delved down and took him to the very root of his cock into his throat. Screaming out Leon's name as he sprayed his white-hot load of cum down his best mate's throat Tom felt himself passing out. The pleasure, the sensation, all of it entirely too much for his over worked body and mind.

"That's it." Leon said after he'd milked the majority of Tom's load into his mouth. Pulling off to look at his friend as he jerked him off. "Cum for me. Knowing I love you and will never leave you." Leon leaned in and licked up another bit of cum oozing out of his friend's cock. "I love you."

_~fin~_


End file.
